


All that Money Can Buy

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nick Carraway, Cock Worship, Established Relationship, Fucking Machines, Humor, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, One Shot, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Top Jay Gatsby, Wet & Messy, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 16. Fucking machine | Feederism | Intercrural sexHe might not be old money, but it’s only natural that with wealth, comes some odd way of getting rid of it.Gatsby’s just happens to be somewhat philanthropic… in a way.
Relationships: Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950421
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	All that Money Can Buy

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> Another iiinteresting Nicksby/whatever the ship is called, smut fic! Kinda sugar daddy thing going on, maybe, idk lol. Anyway, on with the porn!

Ever since his day lounging in his pool where... nothing much happened, really, Gatsby had had an epiphany.

Not just in regards to the woman who had become more of a concept, a fascination, an obsession to his lonely mind, and the utter pointlessness of his trying to sway someone who had clearly moved on a decade ago-

But also in regards to the only person in all his years who seemed to show interest in him for something other than his wealth.

Perhaps Nick did end up becoming something of an idea in his head, just as Daisy had, but even if he did, he remained something tangible. A person, with blood and thoughts and flaws just as he had, who wouldn’t always simply accept his plans, no matter how Gatsby’s idealistic mind might want.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t translate some of his dreams he’d had with Daisy, upon Nick.

Gatsby wasn’t like most who came onto money. He wasn’t some old businessman who made a lucky deal, or a shrewd lawyer or doctor who’d hoarded his cash away into vaults for decades.

He was quite young, relatively speaking, to have such unbelievable wealth. And although his ways of getting his riches may have been... under-handed, Gatsby remained surprisingly optimistic, almost naive, at times. Filled with hopeless ideals and unlikely dreams.

But then again, perhaps it made perfect sense.

Because just as his boot-legging and other shady tactics were unlikely and highly precarious, so were most of Gatsby’s thoughts.

But now, in the present, Gatsby is no longer Gatsby, but rather, simply Jay, to Nick.

And what were once mere ideas from Jay’s odd head are now real, lived out in the flesh, with all the quirks and unexpected surprises that Jay could never think up in the isolation of his mind.

Every time he tried to use his affluence to seduce his slowly, but surely, increasingly aware neighbour, there would be unexpected kinks. Usually it would be that Nick would awkwardly have to accept some expensive gift: a watch, a car, the suggestion to move in with him in his mansion much too big for one lonesome man. But it was simply that he was unused to being handed things, more typical in that he expected to have to work hard, and only then get slim rewards.

But Jay intended to spoil, and so spoil he did.

Absolutely and utterly splurge his capital almost overwhelming to him, made something that brought him joy only when he finally could spend it on one he adored.

Be it physical gifts to experiences, nights at lavish theatres with chandeliers and his own imported wine, dinners at restaurants empty not for unpopularity—quite the opposite—but because Jay had managed to buy out the entire venue, making it so he didn’t even bother to pretend that Nick was a business acquaintance, going so far as to drunkenly whisper into his ear, right in front of the wait staff that could only watch and smile, bribed to not speak.

Nick appreciated the sentiment more than anything, finding the rich life wasn’t really all that it was made out to be, that there was a certain point where the graph of quality versus money plateaued, and it became spending for the sake of spending.

But Jay seemed to almost get off on the numbers he could waste on Nick, and eventually he figured, if it makes the eclectic man happy, he shouldn’t mind.

But out of everything, food seemed to be Jay’s favourite way to pamper him. Perhaps it was something about the way to the heart being through cuisine, or perhaps it was that he liked the direct providing aspect of it, or maybe simply that Jay had always liked food, but either way, he practically stuffed Nick full.

Thankfully, his metabolism meant he didn’t gain any noticeable amount of weight from going out practically every night. That didn’t seem to be Jay’s goal, at least, Nick hoped not.

No, every time he dragged him from the house and to yet another party rich in calories and cake, or to an establishment where one of the meals was  _ just to die for, _ he knew it was more simply a part of the spoiling aspect.

Just wanting to dote on him, give him a perfect night, week, life. Even though he already had that, without any of the money.

What Jay did was sweet.

His methods might be highly questionable, but it, he, was sweet, nonetheless. At least, that’s what Nick told himself, to put up with all of it.

Take the current moment, for instance.

“Come on, if you really aren’t going to tell me what it is, at least give me a clue, Jay,” Nick’s saying, leaning against a couch in the basement den, as Jay does... something, hidden behind a blue sheet draped over another... something.

Jay doesn’t even poke his head from behind the curtain as he goes, “Can’t ruin the surprise, o-”

“Old sport. Yeah, I get it. Seriously, though, is this some kind of torture device? Because as fun as that sounds, I think I’d rather stick to something a little plainer.”

“Oh, Nick,” Jay sighs, finally coming out from under the blue cover, “it’s no torture device! Where would I even get such a thing? Just kidding, it’s quite easy, but no! You are correct about the machine sort of aspect of it, though, so there’s your hint.”

Nick put a finger to his chin, humming. “Machine? What for? Something useful, like an automated assembler? But then why would it be stuck down here in the basement? Hm...”

Nick takes a step to the odd shape of the cover, lowering his hand. “Unless it isn’t really useful, after all. Or perhaps,” he grabs the edge of the blue, turning to Jay as he waves him on, “it’s simply something you wouldn’t want other people to see.”

And with one pull of his arm, the machine is revealed.

It looks like no machine Nick has ever seen, that’s for sure. Really, it’s much more bare bones: just a black leather rectangle, with its knee-height, he guesses for sitting or lying upon; a plastic box with red buttons and switches, the text too tiny to read from a distance; and a few metal beams here or there, one noticeably high in the air and to one of the short ends of the leather furniture.

Nick pauses, blinking, before turning to Jay. “Sorry, Jay, but I’m really not sure what to make of this. Is this even a machine at all? It looks more just like a very questionable chair, or maybe more like a small bed, or something.”

“Oh, trust me,” Jay smiles, moving past him to pull out something from behind his back, “this is most definitely, absolutely, a machine.”

With a dramatic flourish, he sticks upon the longest metal arm an unmistakable object of black silicone. A dildo. In and of itself, a hard-to-find, odd object on an even odder “machine”, but Nick still didn’t quite get it.

At Nick’s unchanging expression of befuddlement, Jay’s smile falls, rolling his eyes to the ceiling as he grabs Nick by the hand and yanks him forward.

“Here,” he says, pulling so fast Nick just barely doesn’t trip on his own feet, “sit.”

Nick does so, sitting on the very edge of the leather surface before Jay tuts, going to the other side to move his leg so he’s straddling the surface, instead.

“Say, shouldn’t you have your pants off? And your undergarments, too. In fact, it’s probably best you remove all your clothing, actually,” Jay prattles on, like that isn’t a totally strange request, at all.

But considering the dildo and the fact Jay had been saving this “most wonderful surprise later” until the sun set, Nick intuits that this is obviously a sexual thing, so instead of delaying further, simply does as he says.

And after a minute of unbuttoning and fumbling and sliding fabric, Nick is left entirely nude on the warming surface of the seat beneath him, staring up at Jay with his hands on his legs, not bothering to hide his soft cock or anything at all.

Jay smiles at that, the lack of shame. Like a learned behaviour, something slowly developing since the first time they’d fucked, many months ago, now.

“You look wonderful,” Jay compliments him, “as always, of course.”

The first time he’d tried flirting with Nick after his little epiphany, the man just hadn’t gotten it at all. Thought he was joking with him, not even a flicker of possibility in his mind that he could be serious with gifts like flowers or dinners way too nice for a man of lukewarm stature such as Nick.

But just as he’ll show him now with this wonderful machine, Jay eventually got him to understand that oh, he was not joking. Not at all.

With only slight pressure against his back, Nick understands that he is to lay down, and does so. The black, shining leather beneath him is rather comfortable, anyway, so he doesn’t mind that much. Other than the obvious paranoia of being fully exposed, and knowing exactly what is probably going to happen to his own poor ass any second now…

“Before we have our fun, however,” Jay says, “I should prepare you.”

And sure enough, there’s soon a slick finger circling around his entrance, another hand spreading his thighs to give him more access to his tight hole.

After having been debauched many more times than he’d like to admit at this point, it’s a pretty easy, uneventful task to get him to accept one, two, then three entire fingers. Jay stretches him with his right hand, the other alternating between stroking his hip and his lovely, full ass, to trailing over his inner thighs, reaching down with fingers becoming wet with lube and Nick’s pre-cum both as he strokes Nick’s cock to full hardness between his legs.

But as he hears Nick’s mounting moans of pleasure, feeling his cock stiffen and throb heavy in his hand while he thrusts his fingers in and out, Jay can’t help but feel his own needs begin to drive him to chase his own pleasure.

Nick’s hands curl around the edge of the surface even tighter as he feels something much firmer slide over his ass, the length and wetness of it telling him it was no doubt Jay’s own cock, driving between the round globes of his ass and around his fingers busy fucking into Nick’s open hole.

“A-ah, hah, I seem to have gotten  _ carried away,” _ Jay chuckles, grunting with the pleasure of having his cock surrounded by warm, soft flesh. “Would you like to see... the machine, ah, in action, dear Nick?”

Nick shifts his head to the side, panting hard with all the pleasure, but managing to say, “S-sure, Jay, hah, fuck...”

One more pull of his cock, thrust of his hips, stroke of his fingers against his prostate, and Jay just manages to bring himself away from his fun little pet. His legs tremble slightly with pleasure, cock still twitching as he eyes Nick’s gaping, pink hole, but he resists the strong urge to just chase his own needs and fuck him then and there.

No, he thinks, straightening his bow tie. He can deny his animalistic needs. Just for a moment.

Nick takes the opportunity as Jay’s warmth leaves him to catch his breath, entire body still hot and sweating as he was drawing quite close to orgasm on his experienced hands alone.

But his reprieve is short-lived, because then there’s a click, flick, and the sound of something mechanical coming alive.

And before he can even open his eyes to wonder what’s going on, there’s an unmistakably phallic thing pressing against his prepared hole, but without the warmth of human flesh. He knows instantly what it is, everything clicking together—machine, the dildo, Jay’s odd behaviour—and begins to panic.

But then there is a human touch upon him, a familiar presence that can soothe him despite the foreignness of everything else.

“It’s alright,” Jay says, one hand patting his shoulder as the other reaches far back, “I mean, probably, anyway. I must admit, usually I test out a deal before I make it, but I did make an exception for this one.”

_ Well, that wasn’t very reassuring at all. _

But the machine is only on its lowest, slowest setting, just barely moving, really, which allows Jay plenty of time to spread his fingers and open Nick right up for the black silicone moving at an agonizingly slow pace closer to him.

He can’t see what’s happening, but he figures it out quickly.

The dildo, already well-lubed by his attentive “master”, begins to push into him. Of course, Jay’s done this to him before—and had him to it to himself while he watched, he’s slow to admit, even to himself—so the feeling of the silicone is nothing new.

But what certainly is, is the slow, controlled motion of a pure machine, as it inserts the toy into him, no human assistance even required after a point.

Once the thing is fully buried inside of him, it shifts gears, and begins to pull out.

“Oh, that’s good,” Jay laughs beside him, “I was almost afraid it might just keep going forward! But it’s working perfectly, Nick! Isn’t that great?”

“O-oh, yeah,” Nick grimaces into the cushioning, as the cool slick does not much in the way of pleasure, dragging out of him; the depravity of the situation more than anything arousing, “j-just great...”

“I know!” he chuckles, voice growing distance as his shoes click away. “Now, let’s see if this works, too...”

A press of a button, and then the machine begins moving a little faster. Only a little, barely perceptible.

“Hurry... it up,” Nick groans, the languid thrusts more of a torture at this point.

“Anything for you, my dear,” Jay sing-songs, and then turns a few knobs, slides some sliders, knowing halfway what he’s doing.

The effects are instantaneous, as the machine grows past its sluggish movements and actually starts  _ thrusting, fucking _ its way in and out of him, still a middling pace in all senses, but the sheer spectacle is more amazing than anything.

Nick genuinely begins huffing and making some moans of ecstasy as it strikes him just right, going from the head of the false silicone replica all the way to its moulded base in a smooth glide, sapping the warmth of his hole so the discomfort is lessened further.

To be fucked like this, like he was actually being fucked, with Jay not even touching him, no hands required? He must admit, it was pretty great.

Jay fiddles with the settings a bit more until it’s going at a quick pace, and his dear Nick is obviously very acquainted with the machine by now, writhing and bucking his hips in pleasure.

Nick’s somewhat out of it by the time he feels fingers pulling softly through his hair, prompting him to look up. All he sees is Jay, towering over him, still in his casual-formal wear, bow tie and waistcoat and all, and his hard, throbbing cock just before him, beading with white pearls of pre-cum as it seems to want to jump towards him, somehow.

“Would you be a sport, and return some of the favour, with your talented little mouth?”

Nick nods, focusing despite the dildo thrusting in and out of his ass in order to take Jay’s cock into his mouth.

Of course he would help him. Not just because he  _ had _ to, or should, or anything like that, but also because he simply  _ wanted  _ to, as well.

Jay had truly shown him many sides to life that Nick had never dreamed of, and never would have been able to experience if it weren’t for him and his “interesting” ways. And one of those things was all the fun that two men could have, the things and acts that Nick had never dreamt of, could never even fantasize about.

Take the delight of a hard cock, for instance. Before, he had never even batted an eye at the sight or mention of manhood, seen plenty to the point that it was mundane, thought nothing of his own nor anyone else’s, but for the point of pleasuring a woman.

But over time, Jay had made him realize the beauty, the enticing nature, of a stiff, throbbing erection. Not just his own—how to take his time in touching himself, in denying his own orgasm for hours with simply his prick—but Jay’s, of course.

The feel of it in his hands, the warmth between his fingers, the slide and give of skin filled with warm blood, knowing it was so stiff only for him. The taste, as he takes it into his mouth, moaning around it as the machine keeps fucking into him, seemingly even faster, harder. The slight salt and bitter of Jay’s cum, the artificial notes from the lube when he’d fucked himself against his own ass.

Just as the taste in and of itself is nothing exceptional, there was nothing special about a cock, until he realizes that, oh, yes, there most definitely was.

That’s why he takes almost as much delight in being fucked by the machine with its infinite stamina, as he does in sucking Jay’s cock, feeling his fingers pull through his locks, listening to his groans joining his own moans of pleasure, and knowing it was all for him.

“Oh, Nick,” Jay groans, voice low and dripping with lust, “s-such a truly skilled mouth you have, you know that? Oh, I wish I could just bury my cock between your lips all the time, if only…”

He hums, hands sliding down to grip Nick’s shoulders as he laughs shakily. “You look absolutely wonderful like this, all laid out, for that machine to fuck you. It was damn expensive—let me tell you that—but for a sight like this?  _ Worth. Every. Penny.” _

As Jay begins to let his instincts take hold and buck his shaft down Nick’s throat, both of their orgasms quickly drawing near with all the intense friction, Nick somehow reflects.

In this odd, strange moment of lying there, getting fucked by either end, Nick realizes that, with all his money and toys and power, perhaps Jay really had spoiled him rotten.

He wonders how he had even lived before, such a boring, mundane life. He didn’t care so much about the fancy cars or the mansions or parties, all that was superficial.

But how he lived without the fun of debauchery, without the conversations they had during those dinners, without Jay, he hadn’t a clue.

With the machine fucking him at an almost blinding pace, Nick orgasms, obvious as he sputters and chokes, legs shivering, on Jay’s cock.

Jay turns the machine off right away, and then something drops from his hands as he doubles over, the head of his cock buried in Nick’s warm, wet mouth as he himself ejaculates with a curse and mutter of Nick’s name, all of it readily swallowed by his dear friend.

And then Jay takes his cock from Nick’s mouth, the machine pulling out of his ruined ass one last time, as they both pant.

As soon as he has his breath enough to speak, Jay clears his throat, “Say, Nick,” he pants again, “now that we’ve had our  _ fun... _ what do you say to, hah, dinner, hm?” He tucks himself back in his pants, as Nick can only look up in awe. “Somewhere, eh, fancy, or would you prefer home-made, tonight?”

Nick huffs, but pulls himself up to sit, ignoring the deep ache in his rear as he does so. “Home w-would be fine, Jay. Thanks.”

“Of course!” Jay smiles, holding something into the air, making Nick go wide-eyed. “Ah, you see it now? Yes, pet, the controlling console can detach!” to exemplify, he presses another button, the whir of the machine dying as it apparently shuts off. “And, say I’m out on a business trip or you’re simply bored of my company, I wouldn’t mind if you took the opportunity to test it out yourself,” he winks.

Nick nods, then shakes his head. The sheer ingenious of this odd, odd man.

Sexual needs more than satisfied, Nick’s stomach growls as he starts thinking of casseroles or perhaps something baked, all things that the two of them could both take the time to make together, warm with the presence of the other.

“But first,” Nick grunts, pushing himself up onto legs still trembling with how hard he was fucked minutes ago, “maybe I will use some of that affluence to take a nice, long bubble bath.”

Jay snickers, helping Nick with a firm hand steadying his own, “Of course, Nick. But only if I can join.”

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
>  _
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
>  _
> 
> _ 

> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Wheww, that was weird, and fun! Thanks for reading, I hope it was enjoyable, in some way ;D


End file.
